User talk:GMRE/Archive 21
GMRE (talk) 21:37, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Goodbye I will probably be back [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:38, October 14, 2018 (UTC)` :Noted. Likely in a couple of weeks then. GMRE (talk) 20:44, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Actually a lot sooner than I thought UNHC requested my original blog post on all the rare vehicles in San Esperito and I discovered all the wiki blog posts have disappeared Like this and that lead nowhere ...is this more Wikia BS or did a hacker actually delete all the blog posts on this wiki? Because I still have blog posts on other wikis [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:42, October 18, 2018 (UTC) :Kronos must have turned them off again. The trouble with blogs is that when they are deactivated, they become impossible to see. I guess this means that we should copy all our blogs to some different type of pages. Like "User:GMRE/Archived blog 1" and such. Then we can safely turn them off and forget about the bogs feature. GMRE (talk) 15:41, October 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Um... well... **** [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:58, October 18, 2018 (UTC) :::I forgot to mention. I turned them back on already. GMRE (talk) 16:01, October 18, 2018 (UTC) ::::*sigh* [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:03, October 18, 2018 (UTC) Posts Thank you GMRE, I have been reading your Just Cause posts for a while now. I look forward to adding pages to this Wiki, but I'm looking more forward to JC4's release. Black Hand 001 (talk) 20:19, October 15, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks. GMRE (talk) 20:29, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Interlanguage links Hi! Can I add a French interlanguage link on your main page? :) Hypsoline (talk) 12:14, October 22, 2018 (UTC) :What specific link? Can you post it here first? It's fine if your french wikia will get a similar link to us. GMRE (talk) 16:59, October 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Sure, I put a link to your wiki and the other languages wikis. Here it is: French Just Cause Wiki. Hypsoline (talk) 15:38, October 24, 2018 (UTC) :::Just added it. GMRE (talk) 17:10, October 24, 2018 (UTC) ::::Thank you! Hypsoline (talk) 08:42, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Can you proofread the article Joya Del Sol --Vageta35 (talk) 17:09, October 26, 2018 (UTC) :Seems you guys already did. GMRE (talk) 17:27, October 26, 2018 (UTC) New articles Ok I apologize I will wait for the game befor making new articles Vageta35 (talk) 18:16, October 30, 2018 (UTC) :Okay. GMRE (talk) 18:24, October 30, 2018 (UTC) dots after bullet points I see a major error in the headwords/bullet points - can we please get rid of all the unnecessary dots, since they aren't set in lists usually? The completion list of Porto Vena, for example: *Antenna Tower. *Circuit Breakers. *2 Core Electrical Units. *... Also, this should become part of the Manual of Style. A. T. Field (talk) 14:12, November 4, 2018 (UTC) :We have them here everywhere and that's not going to change. A sentence ends with a punctuation mark. Sometimes when there's only a single word after the bullet, it may seem like they're all the same sentence, but if each line is counted as a separate sentence (as is often the case when there's lots of text in there, they are definitely different sentences. :And you just made 2 errors right here. Your heading began with a lower case letter and you seem to have copied the links in "visual editor", which automatically added lots of unnecessary invisible code and turned the links into external links. I removed the invisible code in "source editor". GMRE (talk) 14:48, November 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Wow, what a scolding anwer. A. T. Field (talk) 17:00, November 4, 2018 (UTC) :::First of all, *answer :::Second, while the manual of style may not mention it :::This part of page structure is everywhere. Unless someone explicitly thinks there's something wrong to it, they stay. And even if it gets down to that, there still has to be a vote to remove the dots or not. :::Third, watch your tone. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:27, November 4, 2018 (UTC) I didn't actually mean to scold. It's fine to point things out, if you think there's a problem. GMRE (talk) 19:33, November 4, 2018 (UTC) I'll be back I refuse the accept the results of my country's election [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:39, November 7, 2018 (UTC) :Wikipedia articles for those elections are confusing, but if I interpreted them correctly, the Donalds crew won. GMRE (talk) 07:06, November 7, 2018 (UTC) :According to news sites it's even more confusing. Apparently the other party made some gains in another part of the government. GMRE (talk) 07:14, November 7, 2018 (UTC) I'm back [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:46, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Hello! I am new to this webpage, but I already love it! Hope to hear from you soon : ). Atuwa :Hi. GMRE (talk) 12:46, November 10, 2018 (UTC) There's a weapon not on the JC4 wepons page at 6:30 in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kj1I6_5J5s TOAG The Barbaro machine gun It's uneditable for me so since you're an admin im just telling you. TOAG (talk) 20:58, November 10, 2018 (UTC) :The what? Oh... You must have meant the Weapons in Just Cause 4 article. I don't know why that was locked. Unlocked. GMRE (talk) 22:16, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Vehicles in JC4 This article is locked. Is it possible for you to unlock the page so common user can edit it. -Thank you IEP9998 (talk) 20:07, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :Unlocking. GMRE (talk) 16:00, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Blizzards Can I make a article for the Blizzard storms or is it too early. Vageta35 (talk) 17:41, November 13, 2018 (UTC) :Don't. Right now we don't know anything about that storm type, so it would be a nearly blank page. They've mentioned that storm type several times, but never shown it. I suspect that there might be a trailer for it at some point. The others storms have their own trailers. GMRE (talk) 18:38, November 13, 2018 (UTC) The new categories look sucks so much [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:49, November 14, 2018 (UTC) :Presumably optimized for mobile devices. GMRE (talk) 20:46, November 14, 2018 (UTC) New video with missions There's a new video by tetra ninja that showcases a couple of missions.(two i think) I Wont have time to put down information untill later, but if you have time today try chacking it out. -TOAG(not logged in) 12:36, November 15, 2018 (UTC) :I'll try to find it. GMRE (talk) 18:31, November 15, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks. GMRE (talk) 19:45, November 15, 2018 (UTC) Should there be a JC4 countdown 8 days and 22 hours remain for Just Cause 4 to be released when this message is left but Didn't we do something similar for when Just Cause 3 was about to come out [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:00, November 25, 2018 (UTC) :I don't know how to do that and I wouldn't know what timezone it counts down to and I for one will arrive home from work on the evening of the third and then begin the download. Considering the download speed and amount, I don't really know if it'll be done the same evening. Maybe I'll be able to turn it on the same night and maybe not. So what would it really count down to? If you want it, ask Kronos. GMRE (talk) 14:50, November 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Hmm :/ [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:29, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Early Gameplay Germany Italy and a few other countries have released the game early (today) and are doing a bunch of livestreams and videos there is a ton of information in them dont watch to much tough because they show cut scenes and spoilers and theyre all on console Vageta35 (talk) 23:55, November 29, 2018 (UTC) :I've noticed. GMRE (talk) 16:37, November 30, 2018 (UTC) What happened with Just Cause 4? Just to assure you, I am not dead even though I have not been here in a while. I recently went in on Steam to see that JC4 had been released. While I was not probably not going to buy it on release, I was definitely interested in buying it with a slight price reduction at first... ...then I saw that the reviews were mixed and at first I thought "stability issues just like 3 had" until I went down. So, according to the reviews, the game has: *PS3-quality cutscenes *Lo-FI textures, especially the water (yes I did watch Youtube, it does look like "brown sludge" sometimes). *Stability issues *Messy UI *Very short story *They apparently removed the destruction progress system and bound it to sidemissions instead *No grenades or C4 Did you buy this game at release, and is it really that bad? Most of the former things can probably be fixed by patches and/or texture packs, but the latter three probably not, and the last two is what I would consider dealbreakers unless the game goes dirt cheap. Did they run out of budget, and if so how and why? So, what do you think? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:31, December 6, 2018 (UTC)) :As it turns out there was some bad visual graphics problems, so Avalanche patched that today actually [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:32, December 6, 2018 (UTC) ::I have that game and as far as I can tell, those are just random haters being dumb. It runs very well for me, tho this could be a matter of luck with what hardware I have. The game has a completely different mission structure. See Category:Just Cause 4 Missions. The main missions are more like a framing thing for the rest of the gameplay. The missions are nolonger a single set series. They're all randomly arranged and it's very hard to put them into an organized list. By the looks of it, the game is a LOT more fun to play than JC3. There's so much more to do and to explore. And there are grenades, but only the enemy has them. Rico has no explosives of his own, but the new grappler has these special things like "airlifter" (balloons) and rockets, so just blowing things up is not a thing anymore, unless you'll use some RPG. And progress is kind of totally different now. You do to need to destroy things and do battles for progress, but nearly everying respawns later. You need to cause chaos to unlock squads for the Army of Chaos in order to be able to take over the map, which you need to do in order to unlock more missions. It's all tied together like that. And maybe the complete story is shorter (I don't know yet), but it feels like there's more to do everywhere. GMRE (talk) 20:54, December 6, 2018 (UTC) :::Oh yeah the mission structure is completely revamped [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:56, December 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::So yeah. If you're unsure, wait until some sale at Christmas, but so far JC4 is better than JC3, but JC3 with expansions included is probably better than JC4, but I'm still pretty near the start with only maybe 1/6 of the map unlocked. GMRE (talk) 21:02, December 6, 2018 (UTC) :::::In short :::::Take your time [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:23, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Oh and I forgot to mention something before! About grenades. Every weapon has Secondary Fire, meaning that all weapons are 2 in 1. One of my most used assault rifles has a grenade launcher attachment, which makes blowing things up easy. It's actually pretty similar to having grenades. GMRE (talk) 22:07, December 6, 2018 (UTC) : That sounds reassuring. Same as before though, I will probably wait until it gets an hefty price cut (which I do with most games). Hopefully most issues reported will have been solved by then. Worst-case-scenario, I won't feel like I have been ripped off by then. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 14:37, December 7, 2018 (UTC)) ::Yeah waiting until price cuts is usually when the game becomes popular ::So yeah take your time [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:43, December 7, 2018 (UTC) DO YOU SEE THIS?! THIS MIGHT BE USEFUL [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:46, December 7, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw it. I'm not gonna bother to do that myself, but yes, that could be useful at a few more similar articles. GMRE (talk) 18:55, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Try and find a picture of a "SkyCastle Cargo Jet" It seems User:Vageta35 thinks the Próspero Jet Transporter is this vehicle [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:20, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Vageta35 (talk) 14:40, December 13, 2018 (UTC)vageta35 :Never mind [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:31, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Military Bases in Solis Can we remake the article Military bases in Solís and make it more like the predecessors where its a big list that links it to the main article of each base. Vageta35 (talk) 03:37, December 16, 2018 (UTC) :It's a very outdated article now that the game is out. The common description needs to stay. It's what explains how JC4 is different and what to expect from the bases. GMRE (talk) 13:54, December 16, 2018 (UTC) FANDOM featured us Or maybe it's just JC4 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 05:39, December 19, 2018 (UTC) We have a lot of cut game content Here [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:24, December 22, 2018 (UTC) :Right... GMRE (talk) 14:46, December 22, 2018 (UTC) Otorongo twist (spoiler) The page on Solís incorrectly states that there was only a king, however in the last Javi Huerta mission Ottorongo is revealed to be a queen. IEP9998 (talk) 20:32, December 28, 2018 (UTC) :I haven't made it that far yet. Well, really the Solis article is currently stating it correctly in the sense that the information is given in the correct order. All the information is just not yet available. And a spoiler like that shouldn't be given right away. It would be a very poorly written article if spoilers were just given out immediately. :For example: The Solís Hoy radio also speaks of him. For the purposes of that article it is correct information and that spoiler is irrelevant to that article. :Ideally the wiki should be able to help players complete the game with out giving needless spoilers. Like for example, a mission aricle obviously spoils the mission itself, but it shouldn't spoil later missions. So basically all articles that we might eventually have about Javi missions (unless we'll just merge those to the Otorongo article) should speak of him as "him" until the part where the info is revealed. GMRE (talk) 21:20, December 28, 2018 (UTC) ::I see ::I wont edit any pages to incorporate this detail for now. ::Also, sorry for the spoiler. IEP9998 :::Oh yeah I learned of that as well :::Don't put that just yet until enough people know about it [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:39, December 29, 2018 (UTC) Fastest boat The fastest boat is the Squalo X7. User:C1262. :M'kay. GMRE (talk) 18:29, January 3, 2019 (UTC) Do you know if there is a way to remove the two ]] on Rico's page [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:24, January 6, 2019 (UTC) :That's impossible. They're the result of the infobox making everything in that area a link. When that infobox was made we could not have foreseen that anyone would ever have more than 1 faction listed. If the infobox itself would be edited to remove that automatic link, we'd have to edit the articles of all characters to manually add a link. It's the same thing with Esperito City. It would take forever to edit every article to manually add thee links back. GMRE (talk) 12:05, January 6, 2019 (UTC) ::Well **** [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:01, January 7, 2019 (UTC) So no messages about me "vanishing" from Discord? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:53, January 13, 2019 (UTC) :There's a few, but nothing special. A few people immediately made some political statements that previously wouldn't have been allowed, but that's about it. GMRE (talk) 20:11, January 13, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm not going back ::I can't handle this drama any more ::Besides you seem to be doing well as "Senior Admin" [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:12, January 13, 2019 (UTC) :::Hmh. Well you know, you could also create yet another private server where you could be more selective about members. GMRE (talk) 20:16, January 13, 2019 (UTC) ::::No. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:18, January 13, 2019 (UTC) I'm going to be out for an indeterminate set of time One of my friends is... ...experiencing massive difficulties Feel free to update the maintenance log [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:04, January 17, 2019 (UTC) :I'm back [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:09, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Tornadoes I had to fix the tornadoes article that you wrote up because it was extremely scientifically inaccurate. 13:59, January 22, 2019 (UTC) :I noticed that you added a bunch of technical terms that don't mean anything to the vast majority of readers. GMRE (talk) 17:12, January 22, 2019 (UTC) ::I have explained these technical terms and removed the thing about planes. 17:50, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Why were the changes undone? I am into weather, and having such completely incorrect info in the article hurts me, but for some reason said article was locked, and now I can't fix it. Syryquil2 (talk) 14:41, January 23, 2019 (UTC) :I was not the one who undid those. See the tornado page history about that. GMRE (talk) 16:01, January 23, 2019 (UTC) WTF is this BS "Attention: We have migrated your community's domain to fandom.com" [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:07, January 23, 2019 (UTC) :Uh, yeah. A similar warning was put up last week that they'll do it soon. And they warned that they were planning on doing it some months ago. GMRE (talk) 16:20, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Duplicates *Vehicles in Just Cause 4. *Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles. User:Shadow of the Corporation eDEN. :Those are not duplicates at all. The category is a category of existing articles where as the vehicles list is a list of all known vehicles and provides helpful descriptions of them. We still have about 60 vehicle articles that haven't been made. Also, the vehicles list article lists duplicate names that should be sorted into Cut game content from Just Cause 4. The vehicles list article is still 100 times more helpful and complete than the category. It was made long before the game was launched so we could have a place to list all the vehicles seen in the game trailers. GMRE (talk) 14:19, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Ima be out for a few days You might want to archive your talk page as well. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:02, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Category:Archives